ganons lust
by flamespirit01
Summary: ganon and aryll have been enemies for some time now but things are gonna change sexually
1. Chapter 1

**Saria's real dream romance**

**Saria has awoken from a dream of her and link having Link has had the same on Kokiri forest and tellsr of their says "maybe the triforce thinks we should have that big moment".Link thinks the same and says "come to my house and we'll find out". Link walks to his house and in his bedroom while Saria does the unsheathes his sword and asks navi "if the triforce wants him and Saria to have sex"?. Navi says "yes". and returns into Link"s believes Navi and starts to pull off her does the same and grabs Saria's medium sized smiles and begins to kiss Link returns the kisses and gropes Saria's pulls Link onto the bed and passionately rubs his large moans.**

**10 minutes later Link says "do you want to be hopping bunny for a big dick"?. Saria says "yes". Link flexes his dick to a straight form and says "hop on".Saria stands and sqauts onto Link's dick and starts forcing her Vagina up and sucks her titties while Saria hops on his yells "OH YEAH THIS IS MUCH MORE THAN I COULD GET FROM DARK LINK, LINK I'M THE RABBIT FOR YOU".Link blushes from freezes and lifts her off his dick and puts Saria on her hands and knees and sticks his dick in her and rides realeases a big moan and thrusts her vagina on Link's dick and cums.**

**Link pulls his dick out and flexes licks the cum off his dick and begins to suck link's pushes his dick up and down her smiles at her and cums in her hesitation Saria swallows the cum and says "give me more ". Link cums inside her mouth again and pulls his dick out of her mouth and falls from smiles and Faints**


	2. Chapter 2

Ganondorf and Aryll have been enemies for some time but thing change sexually

**Ganon's lust **

Aryll is calmly walking towards Ganondorf's is standing at the entrance and greets her with a "hello bitch".In retortion Aryll punches Ganondorf in the laughs and says " I can't help i'm sexually attracted to you, your hotter than zelda".At this Aryll doubletakes and gasps because deep down she had the same feelings toward him tells him the same so Ganondorf suggests that "he and Aryll should express those feelings together".Aryll says "yes".Ganondorf turns and walks into the castle through a corridor and into a dimly lit bedroom. Aryll follows.

Ganondorf closes the door. Ganondorf and Aryll undress a moment later the two are fully looks at Ganon's 7 inch dick,her mouth begins to water. Ganondorf smiles at size of her massive tits. Aryll lays on the bed and pulls Ganondorf with her and starts to kiss him passionately smiles at her for being forceful when having sex so he puts more force upon his lips onto Aryll's.

20 minutes later Aryll says she needs a good "dick push". Aryll bends over and Ganondorf flexes his dick into a horizontal freezes and holds her breath as Ganondorf forces his dick into her and starts pushing slow and steady, Aryll lets out a deep moan and squeezes her walls around Ganon's dick and yells "FUCK ME,AND GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT SO YOUR DARK MAGIC DICK CUMS INSIDE ME" Ganondorf fucks Aryll harder and faster while she moans and sways her waist in a circular says "I'M GOING TO CUM".Aryll cums. Ganondorf pulls out his dick so Aryll could suck it off. Aryll sucks the cum off .Ganondorf releases a huge moan and finishes the cum and tells Ganondorf she has been a very naughty girl and needs to be taught a lesson by getting a good pussy lickingso she lays on the bed and spreads her legs wide nips at her pussy then sticks his tongue inside her pussy .Aryll releases a big moan and cums. Ganondorf pulls his tongue out, and swallows the cum and licks Aryll's pussy slowly. Aryll says "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE KING OF EVIL SHOW ME YOUR TRUE LICKINGS TOWARD ME YOUR TRUE LOVE BECAUSE I'M NOT GETTING TAUGHT A LESSON".Ganondorf starts to eat her out by: nipping it,licking it and, eating it until she collapsed from two smile and enjoy one last kiss in silence.1 year later...

**To be continued...**


End file.
